


Make Me

by alrightginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/M, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: Their fight that day starts off like any of the other countless ones that they’ve had over the years. That is to say, with no one thing seemingly triggering it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: make me

Their fight that day starts off like any of the other countless ones that they’ve had over the years. 

That is to say, with no one thing seemingly triggering it. 

If one were to ask James what had started it, he would say it had been the condescending way in which Lily instructed him to stir their shared potion. 

If one were to ask Lily how their row had started, she would leave that person to believe that it had been the fact that they were partnered together to brew a love potion in the first place. 

If one were to ask Sirius, however, who considers himself to be the more reliable source on the matter, he would state that the argument had been a result of unresolved sexual tension from the past year and a half.

“Look, you’ve done it all wrong!” Lily shouts, startling several pairs brewing around them. “The steam is swirling, not spiraling! I’ve never even seen it do that!”

“If I’ve done it wrong, it’s because you’ve given me the wrong instructions,” James fires back, hand on his hip. “I knew we probably used too many rose thorns. We should have used your hand to measure instead of mine.”

“That’s got nothing to do with it,” Lily hisses, and Sirius sighs from behind them. 

He wonders, not for the first time, mind you, why he possibly selected such a seat in the first place. Ah, yes. That’s right. It was supposed to provide the perfect shelter for a napping spot, being secluded in the back, and conveniently placed right behind Evans who Slughorn cannot seem to see past. 

The only problem with that is that Wormtail didn’t get high enough marks to take Potions this year, and with Sirius unwilling to give up Remus as his potion partner, that had left James to be paired with Lily. 

“They’re going to kill each other,” Remus says, ceasing his stirring to give their friends a worried look. “Aren’t they?”

“Nah,” Sirius says. They’re long past that, he knows. They don’t bicker anymore because they’re both hard headed and competitive. They fight because they’re at their wits end with each other in other ways. “They’re going to do something much worse.”

Remus gives him a curious look as the shouting match picks back up again, and Sirius props his Potion book in front of him like a shield. He doesn't want to get harmed in the middle of all this. 

“Well, something certainly went wrong!” James presses again. They’ve attracted an audience by now, including Slughorn who looks too interested to disrupt, but they’ve only got tunnel vision for the other so they don’t seem to notice. “I can’t smell anything!” 

Lily sighs, crossing her arms. “I don’t know how you expect to smell anything over all that cologne you’re wearing. You’re practically  _ reeking  _ of it today, Potter. What did you do? Drench yourself in it before class?”

“What are you even talking about? I didn’t even put any on today. Plus, you’re one to talk. Maybe it’s your perfume that’s blocking my nose up. That’s all I can smell. You must have gone overboard with it.”

_ “I’m not even wearing that much!” _

Remus’ eyes widen comically as he catches on. For someone so smart, he misses out on a lot of social cues such as this. 

Sirius smirks at him. 

“Oh  _ no —  _ do you think we should tell them?” Remus asks, turning towards Sirius with an alarmed expression. “Their potion has worked just fine! It’s each other that they’re smelling!”

Sirius waves him off, leaning on the back two legs of his chair. 

“Nah,” he dismisses. “Let them find out for themselves. It won’t take long now. Just watch.”

_ “I told you we should have taken turns brewing and instructing, Evans!”  _

_ “And I told you that I wouldn’t trust your instructions after you nearly blew up our cauldron the last time, Potter!” _

“I don’t like this, Sirius,” Remus says, his features settling into his worry lines. “They haven’t hexed each other since they were kids, but they might today.” 

“They’re not going to hex each other,” Sirius says. “Just enjoy the fact that our potion is perfect. I’m about to drown in a wall of milk chocolate, by the way. Thanks for that.” 

Remus grins. “And I’m currently choking on leather.”

“You’re so infuriating,” James’ voice cuts through them. “How can one person be so infuriating?” 

“I don’t know,” Lily says, snorting. She looks him up and down and Sirius lets out a low whistle. “I ask myself that everyday.”

James’ face flames red, and Sirius wonders if it’s from rage or the way she’s just outright ogled him in front of everyone. 

Probably both.

“Shut up, Evans.” 

Lily crosses her arms, taunting him. James likes this about her, Sirius knows. He likes that she puffs herself up, never backing down. He’s certain the breaking point is about to fall. 

_ “Make me.” _

It takes less than a second for James to snap first, — as Sirius has always assumed he would, he is weak when it comes to Evans — grabbing her by the back of the head and crushing his lips against hers. 

The front two legs of Sirius’ chair fall to the floor. 

“Well,” Remus comments. “That’s certainly one way to go about it.” 

A beat passes in which the entire class is waiting to see what Lily does with bated breath. To see whether or not she’s going to slap him. 

Sirius isn’t all that surprised when she doesn’t, honestly. She tilts her head, opening her mouth in a way that suggests to Sirius that she knows what she’s doing with this kissing thing, and James seems to agree too. Or, Sirius is assuming that he agrees, at least, if the way he growls against her mouth is any indication. 

Sirius watches as he positions Lily to lean against their potion desk, her back arching. They’re a mess of quickly shared kisses, roaming hands, and barely heard insults passing between their lips, their argument still not over, apparently.

_ And it is gross.  _

Sirius’ face twists in disgust, and he lets out an audible groan. 

“Come on! Professor Slughorn! Do something about this!” 

Slughorn merely laughs, clapping his hands together in delight. So  _ that’s  _ his kink, Sirius thinks. Watching other people. He sorely wishes he didn’t know this fact. 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Slughorn cries as Lily’s arms move to link around James’ neck. 

Is no one going to stop them? Is Sirius going to just go blind from this image? Is it going to be burned in his mind for all eternity?

“Oh,” Remus chides. “Come on, Sirius. We’re much worse.” 

“We are not.” 

Remus raises an eyebrow, pointing towards a recently acquired tear in his school robes. Okay, so maybe they are. 

At least they don’t make everyone watch. 

“Disgusting,” Sirius grumbles. “Completely disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
